You Got Out, Got Out, Got Out Of My Head
by DontWorryBeHolly
Summary: Holly and Nat had always dreamed of being with Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan, from One Direction... Finally their dreams come true. Will they cope with the drama, that comes with them? With all the screaming fans? All the press?
1. Chapter 1

You Got Out, Got Out, Got Out Of My Head, and Fell Into My Arms Instead.

Being with a member of One Direction can get really hard sometimes. Having to deal with all the press, making up lies and following you around trying to find out who you are. Where you are from.

To be honest though, I couldn't change my relationship with Louis Tomlinson for the world. We get on so well, we are alike in many ways and as he tells me a lot, he likes the banter that always happens with us. We've been together, for a couple of months now and couldn't be happier.

The hardest thing about the relationship with him though, is that I've had to hide it from my best friend, Natalie for as long as possible. Although, it was all done because I have a surprise for Nat. She's literally in love with Niall Horan, and I've arranged a little get together for them. Niall always asks about her, and you can see by the look on his face, that he can't wait to meet her. I've told him alot about her, craziness, how much she loves him, and he thinks she sounds like a right laugh.

For the past few months, Louis and I have been spotted a few times, but I've always surprisingly managed to keep my face hidden, that doesn't stop them from catching onto my name though. The conversations me and Nat, had when we found out her name... Well, when she found out the name of Louis' girlfriend. She said to me many times, that it was 'destiny' that he's now with someone called Holly. Oh the Irony. Louis had been helping me with my surprise for Nat, and it was going really well.

You see, One Direction start the 'Up All Night' tour in a few days, and Louis being the awesome boyfriend that he is, got us front row seats. On the same day, Louis' sisters are going, Zayn's nephew is going with his Aunty, and mum. Plus, Liam's girlfriend Danielle is going and is sat front row as well.

Nat's mum and Dad, know that I have the tickets for the tour, as I spoke to them about it a few months ago, and they were more than happy to go along with it, knowing how happy this would make Nat. When Nat asked her if she could get the tickets, for the two of us, her mum said she would try. When the day came for them to go on sale, Nat didn't wake up in time to see her mum try and get them, so Lin, her mum didn't have to try and get them. When Nat woke up, her mum told her that they'd sold out faster than she thought they would, and didn't manage to get them. She text me, saying that she couldn't get them. I pretended to be upset, when I replied to her, and then when around her.

3 months later, the day has come for us to go and see them, Nat still doesn't know, but I have a constant grin on my face. Multiple times she asked me, what was up with me, and I just replied asking if it was a problem for me to happy.

Her mum said that they were taking us out for a meal in Manchester, as an apology of some sort for not being able to get us the tickets. On the drive up there, I was sat in the back, while Nat was in the front with her mum, and I was texting Louis the whole time. I'd missed him so much, I hadn't seen him in over a week, and couldn't wait to be back in his arms again.

When we arrived, the crowd of girls that were there to see the boys was incredible. It had only just clicked with Nat, then, as we pulled up just outside the apollo, where we were. She looked at me, as she realized and squealed. "You knew about this?" She asked me, grinning.

"I did." I grinned back. She literally jumped on me, at that point. As we walked around to the back of the queue to get in, we were stood by the tour buses. By the reaction to the fans, Niall was in the bus. Perfect chance to talk to him. I got out my phone and text Niall saying _Outside the tour bus, get Preston to let me in. H x_ "Be right back." I said, smiling at the two of them. Lin nodded, and Nat looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I laughed slightly, and made my way over to the bus. I knocked on the door, and slowly it opened. "Hey Presto!" I laughed, as I stepped on the bus. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a few of the girls sending me glares, a few of them confused glances.

"Hey Hol!" Preston laughed. I was the only one that was allowed to call him 'Presto' it was a name that I'd given him, when on one of my hyper moments, at one of the rehearsals for the tour. He found it hilarious, and after that it just kinda stuck.

"HOLLY!" Niall cheered, and ran through the curtain, the separated the bunks and the living area.

"NIALLER!" I laughed, as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"We all set for tonight?" He asked me, pulling back to look at me grinning.

"Yes. Yes we are." I laughed, and made my way to the door again. "Remember front row, in the middle. We'll be sat next to Danielle."

"WOO!" Niall cheered. "See you in a bit Hol." He chuckled and ran back to the bunks, going back to tormenting the fans.

"Bye Niall." I laughed, and high fived Preston. "Bye Presto! See ya later!" I grinned, and made my way out the door, once again earning glares and confused looks from the girls around. At that point, I didn't go back to Nat and her mum, I walked to the backstage door, and knocked on. Louis' sister Lottie, openened the door and grinned as she saw me.

"Lou's up there." She said, pointing to a set of steps, that lead to an overhead balcony. There he was with Harry, laughing hysterically, as he tormented the fans.

"Thanks Lottie." I smiled, and made my way to the bottom step. "Hey Lottie?" I called, loud enough for Louis and Harry to hear.

"Yeah?" She called back, coming to stand beside me.

"Have you seen Louis around anywhere?" As soon as I said that, Louis had picked me up in his arms and spun me around. "Doesn't matter! I found him!" I laughed, and pressed my lips gently against his, for a small kiss. In that one kiss, we put every ounce of emotion in as possible. Showing all of my love for him, in that one small gesture.

"Alright you two, get a room." Harry laughed, as he walked down the stairs. I pulled away from Louis, and ran at Harry. "Hi to you too Holly." He chuckled, and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi!" I giggled, and hugged him back.

"Boys, Maria needs you!" Their manager called to them, from the other room.

"Alright!" Both of the boys called back, and I walked back over to Louis, and kissed him gently.

"Bye love, see you soon." Louis smiled, and kissed me again before walking with Harry.

"Bye boys." I smiled, and walked back to the stage door. When I got out there, I went straight back to Lin and Nat. "Hey again." They were nearly at the front of the queue now, and Nat's grin had grown.

"Where were you?" Nat asked me, with a raised eyebrow and I shook my head.

"Toilet." I smiled.

The man at the door, whom I'd come to know over the past few weeks, when the boys had been rehearsing, was stood there. He looked as if he was about to say hi to me, but I shook my head, and giving him a look that told him not too. He nodded, and took the tickets from me and checked them. He handed them back and the two of us walked in. Nat's mum had, had to stay behind as she didn't have a ticket.

I had to grab Nat's hand, to stop her running in the opposite direction. We walked through to the arena and multiple times she asked me where I sat and I just replied saying "You'll see." As we walked down, and stopped at front row. She looked at me wide eyed.

"FRONT FREAKING ROW?" She shouted and I laughed, walking up in front of her and leading her to our seats. There was a woman sat there, with a pretty awesome disguise, and I didn't know it was Danielle, I would have been fooled. Nat sat down beside me, and just stared at the stage in awe. While she was distracted I looked at Danielle and gave her a smile.

"Nice disguise." I chuckled and she looked at me grinning.

"No one has noticed it's me yet, so we are all good." She laughed. "Nat appears to be in shock?"

"Just as I thought she would be." I laughed.

Half an hour later, Matt Lonsdale had been on, and it was soon time for the boys. The grin on all 3 of our faces had grown, if that was possible. Danielle and I had been singing along to Matt's songs as we'd been here for the rehearsals, so we'd come to know them well.

Danielle had decided that when the boys came on she would take off the jacket and hat that was hiding her from everyone else.

After another half an hour, the boys came on and the whole crowd went wild

Disguise had gone.

Nat was screaming.

And it would soon be time, for Nat's surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

You Got Out, Got Out, Got Out Of My Head, and Fell Into My Arms Instead

Natalie POV.

My best friend, had gotten us front row tickets. Front row tickets. I can't believe this! I remember being so depressed when we couldn't get tickets for the tour at all... and now, we are at the tour, sitting front row. I don't know how she did it, but I bloody love her! I can't ever thank her enough for this.

When the boys came on, it was a dream come true. They were stood there right in front of us.

I looked over at Holly, and could see that she was singing along, watching Louis in awe. She was literally in love with him... Like I was with Niall. Speaking of Niall, I looked back up at him. His voice like music to my ears. His Irish accent coming through, in certain words. He sounded like an angel. He looked like one as well. Those crystal blue eyes, capturing the audience.

My eyes stayed on him for a moment, before I looked around at the other boys. Their voices sounded amazing together. Each of them, adding their own feel to the song, and that's what I loved about them as a band. They made songs their own, even if they were covering them.

"Goodevening Manchester!" Harry called over the mic, after they'd just finished their first song. The whole crowd cheered a response. Making all the boys chuckle.

"Now this next song, I would like to dedicate it, to a very special lady in the audience." Liam grinned, looking down at someone who was sat front row. "So here, it is... This is stand up!"

It didn't occur to me, at that moment in time, that he'd been looking at Danielle. The music started to play, and Liam moved to the front of the stage, standing right in front of the person he'd mentioned before. Harry stood over the other side of the stage, and sang when it was his turn.

_From the moment I met you everything changed_

_I knew I had to get you whatever the pain_

_I had to take you and make you mine_

_I would walk through the desert I would walk down the aisle_

_I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile_

_Whatever it takes is fine_

He looked straight at the girl. To find out who it was, I turned a bit to look around Holly, and saw that it was infact Danielle that he'd been looking at. My mouth dropped open. We were sat next to Danielle... Liam Payne's girlfriend! :O

Now that was a shock.

The song finished, and the boys carried on through songs in this order; I Wish, I Gotta Feeling, Stereo Hearts, Valerie, Torn, Moments, Gotta Be You, More Than This, Up All Night and Tell Me a Lie.

Holly POV.

My heart began to pound as it neared the time for Niall to come down and see Nat. I wasn't nervous as such, I was just excited. I couldn't wait to see her reaction... She might hate me for a while afterwards, after she finds out that I've been with Louis after all this time, but she won't be able to hate me for too long. After all, I have done this for her.

The beginning of Everything About You came on, and I looked up at Niall, I could see the look in his eyes. He looked down at Nat, and his face lit up. You could tell already, that he was falling for her. He didn't even know her, but he felt like he did. He was always asking me about her. Always wanting to know more about her, so really if you think about it, he does know her. He knows more about her, than anyone does.

Just before Niall's solo, he made his way down off the stage, and Preston joined him at the bottom, just to keep him safe. Everyone watched Niall, just to see what he would do, and where he was going. I wrapped an arm around Nat's waist, and gave her a one armed hug and then dropped my arm again grinning. She looked at me, confused, but then as she looked back. She gasped in shock. Her eyes met Niall's and she was hooked. He was stood directly in front of her and was about to sing to her.

_Yes I like the way you smile with your eyes_

_Other guys see it but they realize that it's my, my lovin'_

_There's something about your laugh that makes me wanna have to_

_There's nothing funny so we laughing, no-no-nothing_

He stayed there, throughout Louis' solo. I had to take my eyes away from the two of them, when Louis was singing and our eyes locked. He had a grin on his face, the whole way through the song, and my heart melted. He had a voice that made me go weak at the knees and I loved it. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Niall joined in again at the chorus, still looking at Nat, her hand still in his.

_It's everything about you, you, you_

_Everything that you do, do do_

_From the way that we touch baby_

_To the way that you kiss on me_

_It's everything about you, you, you_

_The way you make it feel, new, new, new_

_Like every party is just us too_

_And there's nothing I could point too_

_It's everything about you, you, you_

_Everything about you, you, you_

_It's everything that you do, do do_

_It's everything about you_

Just before he left, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Nat's cheeks flushed and I laughed slightly. Niall high fived me, and ran off back on stage, before any of the fans grabbed him. Preston gave me a high five as well, and I looked at Nat. She was staring at Niall onstage in utter shock.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

After the concert, we didn't see the boys that saw them on Christmas day, but that was about it. That day, was funny. All of their families joined together, in the boys house. Having the Tomlinson's and the Styles' under one roof... Was like seeing a million Larry Stylinson's. It was so funny. Every one of them got on so well, it was hilarious to watch.

Nat appeared to have gotten the approval from Niall's mum, even though there wasn't really anything going on there, it still made everyone smile. She'd gotten on really well with Niall's older brother Greg.

Me on the other hand, I spent most of the day sat on the floor in the living room, playing with Louis' twin sisters. They were adorable. Jay had felt a little bad at some point and asked them to stop bothering me, but to be honest I didn't really care. I loved spending time with his sisters, they were all so sweet. It made me smile to know, that they loved spending time with me also. Throughout the day, I could see Louis watching me with a smile. Whenever people were out in the garden, or in a completely different room and it was just me and the twins in the living room, he would stand in the doorway and watch us with a smile. Every now and then I would look up at him, and he'd be grinning at me.

As the night came around quickly, we'd all sat down to watch the classic Christmas film 'Miracle on 34th street'. It was one of my favorite films, of all time and every year without fail, since I'd known Nat, we'd sit down every Christmas and watch it. Niall and Nat sat down on one sofa, his arm wrapped around her and her head was on his shoulder. Liam and Danielle, sat on the floor, all curled up together. Louis and I, were sat on another couch, my head was on his lap, and he was running one hand through my hair.

Unfortunately though, the time for us to go back to school came to fast for our liking. After Christmas day/Boxing Day, we didn't see the boys because they had to go straight back to touring. Who knows when I would next see Louis? Who knows when Nat would next see Niall? Who knows when we would next see all of them? It was weird not having them around us, as I'd gotten so used to having them around now, that I can't imagine my life without any of them, and I know Nat was beginning to feel the same.

The only highlight of us going back to school though, was seeing our friends; Sam, Amy & Nicole.

Sam is our other best friend, but we didn't get to see her at all over the Christmas holiday, as she'd gone away for the whole two and a half weeks, with her family. We hadn't seen Amy or Nicole either, because they were busy. So, catching up with them was a laugh.

The day just kinda dragged on, forever. We'd gone back on a Thursday, so we had Science, English & Maths all day. Ugh. The only lesson, we all had together was Science. Nicole, Amy and myself, were all in the same lesson for maths.

At lunch, Nat and I went a little hyper... As we usually do, so that left us really high for the last two lessons and we still were when the bell went. At lunch, we'd tried to convince Nicole that we knew One Direction, but she wouldn't believe us after last time; when we'd tried to convince her that Harry, was Nat's 3rd cousin... That didn't end well, as she'd figured it out and kinda shouted at us for messing around with her. So, it was harder this time and she definitely didn't believe us... Only this time, we were obviously telling the truth. Fun times. Fun times.

As the bell went, telling us that it was last lesson; Nat and I met up outside of our last lesson, and for some reason, burst out laughing at the sight of each other. This happened a few times, but not very often. We don't even know why we do it.

Anyway, we walked out of the building and towards the front of the school, not noticing the swarm of girls at the front of school, because we were too busy, doing our awesome ninja skills. Thank fully, we both had shorts on underneath our skirts, because if we didn't, then the next thing we did, would have been rather embarrassing. Nat did a little tuck and roll on the floor, while I did a run and jump doing a ninja kick, both of us doing the noises.

Although, that was the moment when we noticed the swarm of girls and heard a very familiar laugh, coming from between them. I turned around and looked, to see Louis stood leaning against a limo, Preston at the side of him, keeping the girls away. I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed at that moment, so all I did was...

"LOUIS!" I squealed and ran at him, jumping on him wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Hi to you too." I heard him chuckle, into my ear as his arms snaked around my waist. The squeals from the other girls once again, became louder as someone else stepped out from the limo. I jumped down, and turned to see Nat having the same reaction to Niall as I did to Louis. Zayn then stepped out, and laughed at both Nat and I.

"I see we have two Ninja's on our hands." Zayn smirked and I slapped his chest playfully.

"You know you love it." I laughed.

"Yes, yes I do." Zayn chuckled, and talked to a couple of the girls.

"Hey, she's mine." Louis smirked and I looked up at him, then over at Nicole and Amy, who were stood there, staring at the two of us in shock.

"Believe us now?" Nat smirked and she nodded slowly. Nat and I high-fived.

"Come here gorgeous." Louis whispered in my ear and turned me around, he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. There was a chorus of aww's and then, a series of flashes... The paps, had found them...


	4. Chapter 4

You Got Out, Got Out, Got Out Of My Head

Chapter 4

Niall POV

Shit, they found us; standing outside their high school... Yeah, because that doesn't seem wrong. There must have been about 20 of them, each of them holding a camera, taking hundreds of pictures, to only get one good one out of them all.

"Get back in the car." Holly said to us all. Each of us climbed into the van, but Holly and Nat didn't follow. I looked out the window at the two of them, and they were trying to get the other girls to go.

"Girls, go. Being on the front of the papers, won't make you famous. Now leave." Holly snapped.

"You heard her. Get going. Nothing to see here." Nat replied and we had to laugh, they were pretty awesome kids. The next thing you know, Preston jumps out of the car again, and turns to all the press asking them to leave. Of course they didn't and as soon as I turned around to face them, the flashes started again. All of them shouting my name, and the same happened with Nat... Only they didn't know her name.

I could see the headlines the next day.

_One Direction's, Louis Tomlinson's girl revealed and Niall's new bird?_

Unfortunately, people still weren't leaving. They just stood there, trying to get to the boys.

Nat started waving her arms about attempting to guide away the paps. "Nothing to see HERE" She shouted pointing at the car as she said here. "Scooch along One Direction are most definitly not in the car behind us! Keep your little feet moving! There is nothing to see here guys keep moving" She carried on shouting her arms waving in every direction possible.

Hollys head suddenly appeared in the car door. "LOUIS PASS ME THE SHERBET NOW! ITS NEEDED URGENTLY!" she shouted and we all burst out laughing. Nat was still outside trying to guide off the paps which wasn't working as more appeared. "I'm being serious, pass me the sherbet."

Louis looked around in the car for a moment, before turning back to her. "I don't have any." He chuckled.

"You suck" Holly pouted, and withdrew her head from the window.

"No babe, that's you." Louis smirked and every one of us, burst out laughing. Holly glared at him.

"Lou, as much as I love you... Piss off." Holly replied, but you could see the humor in her face.

"Aww... Love you too gorgeous." Louis laughed.

It was about another half an hour, before they all finally left, and the 3 of them jumped into the car. Nat sat beside me, and Holly literally sat on top of Louis, because there wasn't much room left in the car.

"How did they find out you were here?" Nat asked us all with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... We did a radio interview this morning, and they asked about you two, so we told them. They must have followed us here, though." Zayn replied.

"Ahh, that explains life." Holly laughed, and we joined in with her.


End file.
